This invention relates generally to methods and systems for authenticating users over networks, and more particularly, to methods and systems of authenticating users with palm biometric data captured with devices readily available to users.
Known palm print biometric data capture devices are generally very high quality optical devices that capture images at resolutions ranging from about five hundred to one thousand dots per inch. Such palm print data capture devices typically include a platen and an instrument positioned a fixed distance from the platen. During operation, a palm is placed on the platen in a known orientation and the instrument captures an image of the palm. Because the palm is placed on the platen, the orientation and size of the palm print may be accurately determined during operation. Such palm print capture devices are known to capture very high quality images that include biometric features such as, but not limited to, ridge lines and minutia points. Minutia points and ridge lines are also present in fingerprint biometric data. Consequently, police departments and other similar law enforcement agencies typically have access to palm print biometric data capture devices because such agencies prefer to capture palm print biometric data as well as fingerprint biometric data when booking suspects.
However, existing palm print capture devices are generally large and cumbersome, and include complex sensitive components that may be damaged when moved. Thus, known palm print data capture devices are not typically portable. Moreover, palm print capture devices are not available to the general public because they are typically located at law enforcement agencies. Furthermore, by requiring palm placement on the platen in a known orientation, existing palm print capture devices do not allow for moving a hand freely in space while capturing the palm biometric data. Thus, palm print biometric data may not be captured for physically handicapped individuals incapable of placing their palms on the platen in the required orientation. Additionally, known palm print capture devices are expensive.
As a result, capturing palm print biometric data with known palm print biometric capture devices may be inconvenient or impossible for members of the general public, and may be expensive.